bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Grayson
| years = | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = Amelia Fox (1979–81) Amelia Jerome (1991–94) Amelia D'Angelo | birthname = Amelia Kane | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * * }} | employer = | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Gary Fox (1979–81) Razor Jerome (1983–94) Nicholas Grayson (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | romances = Tom Barnes Miles Cooper Oliver Kiriakis | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Fox | adoptivefather = Paul Kane | adoptivemother = Cynthia Kane | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Elijah D'Angelo | sisters = | halfbrothers = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Clarke Fox Xavier Fox | halfsisters = Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour | sons = Sterling Fox III Adonis Grayson | daughters = Emily Fox Marina Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Terence Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Grayson Brandy Grayson | grandsons = Storm Fox Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | granddaughters = Emily Robinson Leela Grayson | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Vito D'Angelo Walter Shepherd | grandmothers = Gloria D'Angelo Jennifer Mitchell | uncles = Santino D'Angelo | aunts = Connie D'Angelo | nephews = Sage D'Angelo Milo D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Rocky D'Angelo Marcus Fox Jordan Fox | nieces = Katie Fox Jennifer D'Angelo | cousins = | relatives = }} Amelia Cynthia Grayson ( Kane; previously Fox, Jerome and Ashton) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Created as one of the main character's in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes, Amelia is one of several core characters in the adaptation. Amelia is introduced in 1977 as college freshman, forced to drop out of college after her father's sudden death. Most of Amelia's stories have revolved around her feud with fashion mogul Katheryn Fox. The rivalry is ignited by the revelation that Katheryn's husband Sterling Fox II raped the teenage Amelia and impregnated her with Sterling "Stone" Fox III. After Amelia kills Sterling II during a severe psychotic break, the two women battle for control Fox Creations and custody of Amelia's son. In the meantime, Amelia's undying love for Nicholas Grayson causes quite a lot of trouble for her. Amelia and Nick are presumably married from 1983 to 1984 until his presumed death but it is later revealed that Amelia had actually married Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome who was working for the Grayson family's rival, Dante D'Angelo. Nick and Amelia are set to marry in 1987 but she is presumed dead. Amelia returns in 1991, along with Razor and she forges a bond on with Stone but he is killed in a car accident the following year. As Amelia rekindles her romance with Nick, a 1994 plot twist reveals that she is actually Dante and Katheryn's illegitimate daughter, something Amelia is not made aware of until 1996, and she forces Dante to keep quiet. Nick and Amelia finally marry in 2001 but the marriage crumbles when Nick discovers that she lied about having his son Adonis "Donnie" Zane 20 years prior. Amelia finally claims Katheryn as her mother when Kay suffers a stroke in May 2003. By the time of their deaths in 2012 and 2013, Amelia has made peace with Dante and Katheryn. Storylines 1977–1980 Amelia returns to Jericho City to attend her father's funeral and exposes the years of abuse she and her mother Cynthia endured at his hands. Amelia's college future is in question when most of the insurance policy goes to the funeral home. Amelia gets a receptionist job at a local salon only toget fired after a confrontation with Yolanda. Yolanda's husband Nicholas Grayson helps Amelia get an interview with her father's longtime employer and fashion designer Katheryn Fox. As a favor to Cynthia, Kay hires Amelia as her new personal assistant. Amelia has a drunken fling with Fox Creations executive Tom Barnes only to find out he is married. Meanwhile, Kay's husband Sterling Fox II fearing Amelia will sue for sexual harassment, convinces the girl to quit her job with Kay and accept a scholarship so she can continue her education. Later, Yolanda accuses Amelia of trying to seduce Nick when she comforts him after their daughter Nikki is kidnapped. Amelia is shocked when a distraught Yolanda admits she only got pregnant by Nick to get away from her controlling mother. Nick overhears the confrontation and Amelia finds him drinking at a bar. Nick kisses her but she rejects him and encourages him to fight for his family because he has another child to worry about. In 1978, Amelia's friendship with Nick is strained when his sister Victoria Grayson exposes her affair with her ex-husband Tom. Amelia spends the night commiserating with Gary Crane, Kay and Sterling's new estate manager who is actually Sterling's long lost son. Gary convinces Amelia to claim her inheritance from Paul and finds that the safe deposit box has already been emptied by Sterling. Amelia is furious to learn that when she signed the paperwork for her scholarship, she gave up her shares of Fox Creations. Amelia vows to reclaim her shares and comforts Gary when he reveals his identity to Kay and Sterling only to be rejected and fired. Amelia rekindles her friendship with Nick who gets Gary a job at his family's company Grayson Enterprises. When Sterling suddenly changes his mind and offers Gary an inheritance and a position at the company, Amelia convinces him to accept it. The two become engaged as they construct a plan to get revenge while Amelia forges a bond with Kay and Sterling's oldest son Elijah Fox who is constantly belittled and rejected by his father. Elijah's wife Marley Fox is suspicious of Amelia's intentions though she her she is just being friendly. In early 1979, Amelia purchases 1% of Fox Creations from Kay's mother Jennifer Vanderbilt. Amelia and Gary are then married on March 5, 1979, and instead of going on their honeymoon, they crash a boarding meeting to announce that they own exactly 51% of the company's voting stock, having used Gary's inheritance, and Elijah's shares which Amelia tricked him into signing over to her. They fire Katheryn and Sterling and then go off on their honeymoon to Paris. They return to find an exclusive deal "Fresh Faces" Modeling is failing as the executives refuses to deal with Amelia and Gary. Amelia reluctantly reinstates the Fox's to secure the deal. Later, Amelia passes out after an argument with Kay at her annual 4th of July party. After a visit to the hospital, Amelia learns she is pregnant and Gary is ecstatic. Kay is happy about being a grandmother, and Amelia ironically comforts Kay when Sterling suddenly ships their middle son Xavier off to boarding school. Kay's daughter Whitney disapproves of the friendly nature of their relationship and tries stir things up again, but Amelia counteracts that by inviting Kay back to the company full time as she prepares for the baby. Upon discovering that they are having a girl, Gary wants to name her after his late mother Emily. Amelia starts to push Gary away fearing he will leave her as he bonds with Sterling. But Cynthia forces her daughter to admit that she is in love with Gary when they spend Christmas apart due to work. By Valentine's Day 1980, when Amelia is ready to profess her love to Gary, he has fallen for another woman. Amelia walks out on Gary and gets stranded at the office during a blizzard as she goes into labor. Kay helps Amelia deliver her baby girl on February 25 Emily Katheryn. When Cynthia and Kay encourage Amelia to fight for her marriage, she moves with Gary and Emily at Foxwood, the family home. In awe of the luxurious home, Amelia wanders the estate at night. Amelia is drawn to the poolhouse and Kay reveals that Amelia spent a lot of time in their as a child when would visit her father at work. Thoughh Amelia has no recollection of her time in the poolhouse, she begins having dreams about it which go interrupted due to Emily's crying. Kay later invites the new parents to appear in the Fox family portrait as Sterling prepares for the last portion of his mayoral campaign. In the meantime, Amelia's dreams grow more vivid and she sees herself as a teenager looking through a photo album in the poolhouse. With Jennifer's help, Amelia finds the photo album in Sterling's office at the main house. Amelia's dream becomes a nightmare when she sees herself being raped by a drunken stranger. Amelia uses alcohol to avoid confronting her emotions and drinks herself to sleep every night, often neglecting Emily. During a campaign photo shoot, Sterling gets too close to Amelia and she freaks out, accidentally pushing him into the pool. On May 22, 1980, the morning of her christening, Amelia is horrified to find Emily lifeless in her crib. Amelia drinks herself into a stupor and investigates the photo album again. Amelia recognizes a watch worn by the man in her dream on Sterling. Amelia skips town and surfaces in New York to visit Nick. She seduces Nick and breaks up his marriage and then disappears again. In August 1980, a crazed Amelia crashes Sterling's campaign fundraiser and forces Sterling to admit to raping her at gun point before she shoots him. Upon her arrest, it obvious that Amelia has suffered a psychotic break, referring to herself as Lia. Cynthia convinces Gary and a judge to have her committed. When Amelia escapes, Kay convinces Gary to ship Amelia off to England to keep their family safe. 1981–1987 Amelia resurfaces in June 1981, armed with proof that she is the biological mother of Sterling Fox III. Amelia plans to take custody of the boy but Kay has shipped him off to boarding school and Cynthia believes it is for the best. Amelia returns to work at Fox Creations determined to ingratiate herself to Katheryn and get Sterling back home. Meanwhile, Cynthia is diagnosed with breast cancer and Amelia begs her to undergo chemotherapy. Amelia is reunited with a recently returned Nick. On Christmas, Amelia celebrates with Cynthia who is now in remission. In 1982, shortly after she rekindles her romance with Nick, the two become engaged despite objections from their families. However, Amelia is hesitant to accept fearing she'll drive an even bigger wedge between Nick and his twins whom he has been neglecting since his return. Nick confides in Amelia about his guilt at abandoning his oldest daughter. Nick agrees to be a more active father and Amelia hires a private investigator to find Nick's oldest daughter. Amelia is left at the altar in May 1982 when Nick is arrested for Yolanda's murder. A horrified Amelia breaks up with Nick when he is convicted and sentenced to death enraging Vicki and Nick's father Terry while his mother Valerie recognizes that Amelia is terrified to lose Nick. Fortunately, Nick is exonerated when Yolanda is revealed to be alive, but Amelia is dejected when Nick reunites with Yolanda. Days later, Amelia's detective locates Nick's daughter Zoe and Nick brings her to Jericho City. Nick and Amelia reunite in October 1982 after Yolanda divorces him. Nick admits that he only reunited with Yolanda for the twins. Amelia is distraught when Cynthia suddenly dies after committing suicide with Kay's help because she'd been lying about being in remission. Amelia and Nick are married in February 1983 and after their honeymoon, Amelia discovers that Kay has been keeping a huge secret from her, Cynthia revealed on her deathbed that Amelia is adopted. Amelia gets Nick to agree to joint custody of the twins when Yolanda marries into the D'Angelo crime family fearing he will lose a custody battle. Amelia goes to confront Kay about keeping Cynthia's secrets in May 1983 and finds after a stroke. With Kay in recovery, a vengeful Amelia convinces uses Terry's stake in Fox Creations to oust the Fox family and Amelia threatens to bankrupt the company unless Kay grants her access to Sterling III. By 1984, Amelia has made many enemies at the company, allowing Katheryn to regain control of the company after she elopes with Terry who goes missing during their honeymoon. Fortunately, Terry is revealed to be alive and Amelia appeals to him but he refuses to rehire her. Amelia is devastated when Nick is killed November 1984 in a confrontation with the D'Angelo family. A distraught Amelia shoots crime lord Dante D'Angelo during Fox Creation's annual fashion show in February 1985. She narrowly avoid murder charges as Dante's remains are presumably destroyed in a fire. Meanwhile, Kay's dying father Walter Shepherd takes special interest in Amelia which she tries to use to her advantage. At Walter's recommendation, Amelia gets a job at Cooper Shipping and begins dating her boss Miles Cooper in July 1985 hoping to mess with Fox's shipping contracts. Miles comforts Amelia after Gary's sudden death and later Gary's ex-wife Rita Stapleton confides in Amelia that Gary might not be Jonathan's father. Amelia warns her to find out before Katheryn uses it against her. Amelia discovers she is being followed by Emma Donovan. Amelia follows Emma to an abandoned house where she encounters the mysterious Razor Jerome. Despite being warned that he is dangerous, Amelia is drawn to the heavily bandaged stranger making Miles jealous. In 1986, Amelia is shocked when Razor removes his bandages and looks identical to Nick. Nick's father Terry reveals that Razor is Nick's twin brother. Amelia agonizes as she watches Razor and Amelia marry on Valentine's Day 1986. Next, Amelia refocuses her attention on getting revenge on Kay who has recently divorced Terry and regained control of the company and split ownership between her family. Amelia blackmails Rita into relinquishing Jonathan's inherited shares from Gary. With 26% of the company under her control, Amelia cozies up to Kay's youngest son Xavier and convinces him to reinstate her at the company. Meanwhile, Zoe's mother Lorie Drake reveals that the man calling himself Razor is not Razor at all, but he is actually Nick. While he doesn't have memories from his past, knowing his true identity makes it harder for Amelia to hide her feelings. Amelia agrees to oversee a photo shoot for the company during a Caribbean destination cruise and convinces Miles to come along. The ship is caught in a storm and Nick and Amelia get lost at sea. Amelia wakes up on a presumably deserted island and finds Nick unconscious having hit his head on rock. Amelia revives Nick who awakens with all of his memory intact, including the affair that destroyed his marriage to Yolanda. They are later taken hostage by some natives whom Nick convinces not to kill them. Nick and Amelia profess their love and they are married in a tribal ceremony just before they are rescued. Amelia immediately breaks it off with Miles while Nick divorces Emma and they rekindle their romance. Nick and Amelia are set to marry on April 24, 1987, only for Amelia to be killed in a hotel fire that morning. 1991–2009 Amelia is revealed to be alive in August 1991 when she escapes a sanitarium in London and crashes Nick's vowel renewal to Kelly Cooper. Amelia settles back into her life and sets out forge a bond with her son, Sterling III (Stone) before he finds out about their connection. Meanwhile, Amelia is suspicous when Kay invites her back to Fox Creations. Amelia soon realizes she is being followed and when she turns to Nick for help, he gets shot. Amelia helps Nick recover after Kelly divorces him. Nick and Amelia are later confronted by a man that looks identical to Nick claiming to be him accusing the other of being an imposter. Thanks to a paternity test from Zoe, it is revealed that the man that came back to Jericho City in 1981 is Nick's twin Razor Jerome. Together, the trio finds Dante D'Angelo who takes responsibility for the switch and Amelia's presumed death just before he dies. Amelia supports Stone's recent engagement to Carmen Santos and agrees to plan the wedding to spite Katheryn. On Christmas, Razor announces that he has had their marriage license changed to legally recognize their union. Feeling obligated to honor their wedding vows, Amelia moves in with Razor in 1992. After Tina Webster crashes Stone and Carmen's wedding and gives birth to his son Sterling IV, Amelia supports his decision to marry Tina against Kay's wishes. Amelia and Kay are forced to tell Stone about his maternity when he overhears one of their confrontations. While Stone takes the news surprisingly well, he is killed in a car accident soon after. Kay and Amelia come together to sue Tina for custody of Baby Sterling but lose and they further devastated by the boy's sudden death in July 1992. To honor Stone, Kay invites Amelia to participate in the IPO for Fox Creations as she is about to take the company public. They are blindsided when a jealous Whitney sabotages the IPO and they lose control of the company to world renowned jewelry designer Robert Queen. Amelia separates from Razor after she tells him she is afraid to have another baby. Amelia and Nick have a one-night-stand in early 1993 but she rejects him reunites with Razor. Later, Amelia is rocked by the revelation that she is Kay's bastard daughter with crime lord Dante D'Angelo. Overwhelmed by the shock, Amelia ends up in the hospital and discovers she is pregnant. Amelia teams up with her new found family to help get the company back. Amelia and Razor welcome their daughter Marina in October 1993 and Amelia is reunited with her father Dante for the first time on Thanksgiving when he reveals that he and Kay are married. Amelia is devastated when Marina is suddenly kidnapped and believes Dante is responsible. Nick's teenager daughter Nikki Grayson confesses that she took Marina to keep Amelia from conducting another paternity test. Amelia reluctantly cancels plans for a paternity test and agrees not to press charges against Nikki. During Marina's christening in January 1994, Dante reveals that Nikki tampered with the original DNA test forcing Amelia to come clean about her tryst with Nick. A paternity test later proves that Nick is Marinas' father and Razor leaves Amelia. 2011– Development Creation and background The character is derived from Jessica Antonio – one of the original characters from the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, Jessica is the illegitimate daughter of mobster Javier Santiago and his evil mistress Kat Antonio, raised by wealthy Venezuelan corporate raider Lawler Antonio. Jessica falls in love with Nik Walker, her father's arch nemesis and the widow of her half-sister Melanie. Their romance is plagued by Nik's marriage and the blood feud between their families. Jessica as a character was conceived a tragic heroine – in every sense of the word. From her forbidden love for Nik, to her son Lloyd's near death that forces her to reveal that Nik is the boy's father; a revelation that leads to her ex-husband Tony Valderama's killing spree and eventual incarceration. She struggles to live up to the perfection that was her late sister. The character was completely overhauled – though she displays heroic qualities, she is far from a heroine. Currently scripted as the illegitimate daughter of Katheryn Fox and international crime lord Dante D'Angelo born on September 29, 1958 – Amelia is adopted and raised as the child of Paul Kane and wife Cynthia in Philadelphia. Paul had previously worked as the Fox estate manager while Cynthia served as the housekeeper. The only components of the character's backstory that has remained consistent throughout major rewrites are her star-crossed romance with Nicholas Grayson, her lineage (i.e. her biological parents) and her feud with Katheryn. As a child, Amelia often visits the big mansion sitting on the hill and is mesmerized by Katheryn and her husband Sterling's luxurious lifestyle. She even hopes to one day follow in Katheryn's footsteps and work in the fashion industry. In the spring of 1972, Amelia is suddenly shipped off to boarding school. In 1977, Paul is killed in an accident which prompts Amelia's introduction. The character is inspired by several female soap characters; most significantly of and from , and a bit of 's . Alternate personalities * Camelia Smith : Camelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Camelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Camelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. After the death of her daughter Emily in 1980, Camelia emerges, sleeps with Gary and then skips town. She tracks down and seduces Nick Grayson. The affair destroys Nick's marriage and results in the birth of her son Adonis. * Thea Harris: Thea is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. She is patterned after Amelia's adoptive mother — Cynthia. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs; Thea is also responsible for keeping the secret about Adonis Grayson's birth as the child is stolen soon after. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 13–14) who constantly relives the trauma of Amelia's rape at the hands of Sterling Fox II, the birth of her son Stone, and the boy's presumed stillbirth. *'Lia Kane': Lia (aged 14) emerged on December 23, 1994 after weeks of hypnosis from Dante. It is established that Lia was the alter that killed Sterling Fox II on August 22, 1980. Lia goes on a rampage and nearly kills Dante D'Angelo when she pushes him out of a window. She also tries to burn down the Fox Estate, nearly killing Amelia's grandson Storm. *'Sterling Fox II': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's rapist Sterling Fox II. The alter only surfaces one time in 1993 when he tries to convince a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her wrist to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links * Category:1958 births Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Shepherd family Category:Twins Category:Illegitimate children